


First meeting

by LaughableMarble



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is each different ways you get to meet Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cafe-concert

**Author's Note:**

> From Glee's version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dreams: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SaZvNRHI-c

You always loved to sing. Sometimes it sounded right, sometimes it sounded wrong But you never gave up the passion your had for music. For a year now, you worked in a cafe-concert in a famous city you found gorgeous the first time you got in.

A night of November, a friend of you was about to celebrate her 20th anniversary. So you decided to do her a surprise. It was the evening, and you didn't worked this day, so you made yourself pretty for the event. You passed by her house to pick her up.  
Both excited, you go the cafe and took the table near to the counter. The cafe had already a lot of people. It was going to be a good night.  
You order nice fancy drinks for you and your friend. Tonight was indeed a special night for her.

While ordering, you noticed someone entering the cafe. You only spotted the dark hair and the blue suit he was wearing. As fancy as your drinks, you thought. He was alone.

The man, Michael, was having a bad day. Amanda was bitching on him, Jimmy didn't showed any respect again, and Tracey didn't talked to him. Damn. After all he did for them, that's how they're thanking him? Well thanks. He ordered a drink as well. He just wanted to calm down, and enjoy, at least a little, the rest of the night.

You wanted to ask him to join you, but didn't, when your friends catches you staring at him.  
''Y/N, quit staring darling, you're too gorgeous for him.''

You chuckled. You know your friend long enough to say that she had kind of a thing for you. She was lovely with you, and you wanted to thank her for her friendship with her favorite song.  
During the evening, you stoop up and talked with your partner bartender that work with you. He knew you were her for a birthday. You wished a happy birthday to your friend and went to the piano. When you sat down, you took minutes to reminds yourself the song on the piano, and repeated the lyrics in your head. Good. You were ready. You winked at your friend who was blushing. You played the tune slowly, and began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on_   
_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong_   
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy_   
_You brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Teenage dream. Alright, thought Michael. It reminded him of Amanda when he was young. He was ignorant of what life could be, of what becoming a father would be like. He stared down at his drink. What a messed up way of living now.

_Let's go all, the way tonight_   
_No regrets, just love_   
_We can dance, until we die_   
_You and I, will be young forever_

Being young forever? Trevor used to say it when there were young and full of determination to rule everything. ''Rule'', funny word when you think about it.  
Michael looked at your direction and didn't move for seconds. One word hit him: Beautiful. He didn't know if it was you, the song, or your voice that he just fell in love with of but kept listening.

_You make me, feel like I'm living a_   
_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_   
_I can't sleep, let's run away and_   
_Don't ever look back, don't ever back_

You looked at your friend who was smiling while you sang.

_My hearts stop when you look at me_   
_Just when touch, now baby I believe_

Then you glanced at the man's direction. You kept on singing even tho you felt something inside of you. The man was…. Handsome. You two were were looking at each other's eyes. Its was like the night was yours.

_This is real, so take a chance and_   
_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Michael smiled. He felt like you were talking to him. He imagined running away with you, without looking back. He felt like he would give you the world.

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach_   
_Got a motel and, built a fort out of sheets_   
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_   
_I'm complete_

You both imagined yourself with the other. Long nights, loving, cuddling.

_Let's go all, the way tonight_   
_No regrets, just love_   
_We can dance, until we die_   
_You and I, will be young for ever…_

Finishing the song, everyone in the cafe clapped and cheered for you. You were full of adrenaline and excited, smiling.  
Getting back to your seat, your friend was in tears. She hugged you tightly, telling you how much she loved you.

-

Getting late, you saw the dark haired man ready to go. He walked to you and smiled.  
''Hey. Nice voice. Here. Have a nice evening'', he said, handing you a piece of paper, before leaving.

He wrote a note for you, with his number on its back. You friend was full of joy.

''Read it! What did he wrote?! Come on!''

You laughed and began to read:  
''Hello Beautiful. I really loved your version. You got me hanging with your voice. I also like the way you were looking at me. I still got it it seems. I'm Michael, call me whenever you feel like it.''

You looked at your friend.  
''Jackpot.'' you whispered, laughing. Tonight was indeed a good night.


	2. Lost kitten

''No…' you thought, as you were searching for him in your house. Where is he? I mean, I closed the door, and left some water and food for him! He wouldn't disappear no? Uh''. That was the first time you got a tiny kitty, when you lost him.  
''Good job Y/N'', you told yourself.

You shivered. Fresh air was running on your body. You looked at the window.  
''You can't be serious kitty. Not the window.''

You got your keys, closed the window and left the house. Your kitten was somewhere in the city. The city. The big, city. You already lost motivation, but still, you decided to look for him. He couldn't manage to get home by himself. Maybe. Ah jee, you didn't know.

Going down the streets, you were discreet but kept looking down to see him. Then you remembered how hard it will be to find him, because you didn't write your phone number on his collar. You kept looking and looking. You asked some people if they didn't see your 'grey small cat, with blue eyes'. No one saw him apparently.

Suddenly your heard a 'miaow' coming next to a house. The sound of the cat was followed by a laugh. You looked at its direction. Finally! He was-  
Ah no. Too big. Too white. Hm.

Still near to your house, you went back to see if he was there. He wasn't. Okay, no need to panic, it's okay. You decided to prints some wanted notice for your cat. He wouldn't be beyond the city, you hoped. The note was ''Little grey kitten lost. Please call this number if you found him. He won't bite, I promise.''  
Then, you began to hang one paper, then two, then three, down your streets. Coming back home, you looked at his bowl and stressed a bit. Someone will find him. Anyone. You didn't care who, you just wanted him to be safe. Please.

-

When you woke up the day after, you checked your phone. No calls, nor texts. You hurried again, looking for him, in vain. Your work forced you to quit searching at him for a day, as you thought about it. What if someone finds him dead? Oh god, calm the heck down, come on. It have been only two days now, calm down.

Third time you checked the door of your home. Still not back. He's not going to make it alone it seems. You looked at your phone. No calls.  
Poor Cat's/N, he's probably dying of fear at this moment…

Riiiiing

Your phone nearly flipped out of your hands when you heard the sudden scream of the telephone.

''Hello?'' You said, as your entered your house.

''Hello. It seems that I have found the tiny little monster you're looking for.''

''Oh. Oh! Thank God he's okay!''

''Please, call me Michael'', he said, as your laughed.

''Okay Michael, sorry. I'm relieved you can't imagine!''  
You heard Michael chuckling. He had a nice voice.

''So? Where can I find you so I give him back to you?''

''Oh, at Y/Adress. Sorry.''

''It's okay. I'll be there soon.''

''Okay, thank you!'' you said, hanging up. Your baby was safe. You took deep breaths and waited for him.

-

Ding dong

''Oh!''  
You rushed with big smile on your face as you opened the door. The person facing you was a man, maybe in his 50s. His black shirt was fitting him so well. You looked at him. He removed his sunglasses and you stood silent for a second. He had blue eyes. As blue and gorgeous as your kitten. Talking about the kitten, he was sleeping on his chest. Michael was holding him close to him, carefully. The cuteness of the scene was melting your heart.

''Please enter.'' You said.

''No, it's okay, I go things to do'', he said, smiling, giving you the little cat.  
''What's his name?''

''Cat's/name''

''Nice. This kitten is as cute as its owner it seems'', said Michael.

''Aw come on, thank you'', you smiled. He was still looking at you. Then, he seemed to remember something.

''Alright, got to go. Have a nice day…''

''Y/N''

''Nice. He smiled. Have a good day Y/N'', he said, about to go.

''You can keep my number Michael!'' You said 

''Well sure, why not, beautiful.'' Michael replied, winking at you, before leaving.

You closed the door behind him, put down your cat to let him sleep, and sat on your bed. You were excited. He's so cute! And his smile. His wink.  
You fell on your bed, looking at your cat. 

''Sorry kitty. I got another cutie now''.


	3. Robbery

-BOOM-

You heard a crack behind your back. Something was being open with strength. You turned around and heard a scream. The door was down, as someone was yelling to not move. You froze when you saw three men entering the jewelry store you were working in. 

''Nobody moves!'' Said one of them, with a large gun and a big bag in hand.

You were 12 peoples in the store, and no one dared to look at him. You looked at your co-worker, if he was going to call the police, but he didn't moved as well. Shit, that was really bad. You choosed the wrong place to work in, apparently. Well if you think about it, it was a luxury store. So robberies wasn't something new. But it was your first one, and you didn't dared do move a centimeter.  
One of them was checking the people in the store, seeing if no one would call for help. Three others was destroying the jewelry display cases. The sound of those cases was like they were falling down in thousand pieces.  
A robbery. Why on earth the robbery happened especially when the day you worked?  
No, come on, that's a joke, you can't be serious.   
''Okay, calm don Y/N, you thought. Those guys would only take the stuff and leave no? No ones will be dead. Okay, it's ok-

-Gun shot-

No. No no no no. You looked up. One of them just killed the manager. The woman was laying down, bleeding hard. Oh God, no, no no. Looking down, you hold yourself, as your knees began to hurt. You forgot for how long you were sitting on the floor.  
Oh.  
Yes, the one checking on us yelled at us to sit and hold still.  
Even though, the robbery was still going. You were looking at the dead body, then, unconsciously, you looked at one of the robbers. You glance was blank, and your mind was gone because of fear.

-Click-

You nearly screamed. You felt a gun on your head.

''What are you looking at, young lady?''  
You didn't moved and began to cry silently. Tears were running down your cheeks as you were still looking at the thieves. They were done.

''T, what the fuck!' screamed another man, his bag full of jewelry. I said no fucking hostage you son of a bitch! Leave her alone! She's young!'' he said. The other man, T, laughed and ran away with the others.  
The man that saved you, looked at you for seconds. He looked at your face, then at your card. A golden card pinned on your chest, where your full name was written on it. You managed to catch the man's eyes. They were blue. Soft. Tired.  
He looked sorry and sad for you, and angry at the other man for pointing a gun on you. 

''I'm sorry.'' He said, leaving.

-

Police cars and ambulances where coming to the store. A few policemens were checking the dead body and some paramedics took you and the other persons to the hospital. Of course, the robbery was shown in the news. It was talking about the dead manager, the millions, the robbers took and the famous store being closed for a while. You where in the hospital, in your bed, feeling awful.  
That's the price to pay when you work with millions in hands, everyday.

You were looking at the TV when a male nurse named Jeremy, asked you if it was okay if someone visits you. You nodded, but wondered who was coming to see you.   
''It's a man. He asked if he could see you. He have a big bouquet of flowers in his hands.'' he said, smiling, as he was leaving.

The man, which Jeremy was talking about, walked into your room. Indeed, he had a big bouquet of flowers. Some were black roses, the others were white roses. 

''Hello.'' He said, looking at you. He put down the bouquet next to you, and stood in front of you, his left hand in his pocket.   
''Hope you don't remember me. In this case, I'll be screwed.''

''No?'' you said. Then, you remembered.  
He has… the blue eyes, you found beautiful. Fuck, wait Y/N. He was one of the thieves. Jesus. What the hell. 

''Seriously? Thank you mister. But, I mean really? I was a hostage.''

''That's why I yelled at him to stop. He's a scumbag.''

''Thank you.'' you said. You were looking at each other for long seconds. There was no rush, no scream, no fear.

You felt tears running down you cheeks for the second time. You began to cry softly, rubbing your eyes with your wrists, which the man found cute. Instinctively, he closed the door of the room so no one will hear you botch, and took you in his arms, rubbing your back. 

''I'm sorry.'' he said, hearing your sobs.  
You rested your head on his chest, your hands close to yours. This was a joke. This was a big damn joke. You were crying weakly in the arms of the man that robbed your store, and scared to hell out of you. But he was also the one that saved you, and apologized, only to you.

''Wha-What's your name?'' you asked, your face covered by your hands.

''Sorry darling. I can't tell you. I don't want to hurt you. You saw the scene, and now you saw me. But I feel like you won't tell anyone about this, nor about me. No?'' he asked, looking down at your red face.

''I won't.''

''Good. Thank you. It will be the first and, I hope, the last time you see me. It was nice looking at a young, good looking woman like you, during a stressful job. Really'', he said, looking straight in front of him, with a weak smile.

Minutes passed, as you two where still close to each other.

''Since the store will be closed, I left some money for you. Again, don't tell anyone about what happened. It'll end badly, and I don't want to hurt you at all.'' He said. You were looking at him for the last time. You felt your heart racing.  
Niiiiice. Stockholm syndrome. Awesome! You thought. The man was at the door.

''Get well soon, Y/N'', he said, making your body shivers, smiling, as he left.


	4. Wrong package

-Ding Dong-

Someone was at the door of your apartment. You got up from your TV and answered to the door. 

''Yes?'' You said  
But no one was there. You saw the mailman leaving in his car.  
Oh. You got a package it seems, when you looked down and saw the box. You took it, and returned to your home.  
A little excited of what it would contain, you nearly ripped the top of the box when you stopped to see the name written on it.

''Michael De… Santa.'' Santa. Santa?! Santa Claus lives in Los Santos now? Nice! But wait, the package isn't mine'' you said. 

It was too late to give it back to the mailman. How the hell could he mistake his address for a certain Mich-  
Aaah. Same address, but number differences. Okay. Well. It was the afternoon, and you had nothing to do for the rest of the day. You decided to go look for this mister Santa (you laughed at the name, it was ridiculous), and left your home, the box in your hand.

You walked in the street. It was a number difference the man wouldn't be too far. After searching for his home, you stopped to the nearest snack store. You took a snack and wondered where the hell the man lives. 

''Ah! What about looking on the phone?'' Okay, you said, as you were looking for you phone on your jacket. You browsed the internet, and typed the address. You imagined an old man, wearing in red, having a big white beard, talking with ''ho ho ho''s. You smiled.  
''Can't wait to meet Santa Claus', you laughed. I didn't have had any gift last year.''  
Your phone's gps gave you instant directions. You walked to his house, enjoying the sunny day of the city.

You noticed a big black portal in from of a big house. ''Nice'', you thought, smiling. You contained yourself. You were about to laugh at his face once he'll be in front of you!  
Wait, no, that's rude. It's not his fault, having this name. He was certainly born with it. Poor man. But still, that was fun.

You rang at this portal. There was a black car on the alley.  
''Daaaamn. This guy must be really rich. And he got nice taste, the car is gorgeous!'' You said out loud.''

''Well thank you!'' a man laughed. Confused, you looked around, but then looked at the little mechanism pinned next to the portal. You ranged seconds ago. He heard you. The man heard what you said. You died internally, red of shame.

''H-Hello!!''

''Hi there.'' the man said, through the door's microphone.

''Is this Michael de Santa's house?''

''Yup.''

You laughed, and were determined to say the joke. The guy seemed nice.  
''Mister De Santa, Claus, you forgot to bring me a gift last Christmas you know. That's rude of you.''

You heard the man laughing. He had such a nice voice.

''I'm sorry''. He said. You want me to go out all in red? I'm afraid I don't have the outfit. Who are you?''

''Oh sorry! My name's Y/N, and I've received a package with your name on it, sir. So I'm here to give it to you.''

''Please. He said, softly. You blushed at this whispered word. Don't call me sir. Call me Michael. Here, I'll open the portal.''

Like he said, the black portal opened, and you walking in, to his door.  
Your patience was gone when you were in front of the door. Santa Claus, show me your face. Come  
on, you thought.  
The door opened on a really handsome man, who was definitely in his 50s. He has a dark suit on, and keys in his hands. He was about to leave his house when you came to his house and called. He smiled at you. You remained silent, until the man spoke.

''Sorry for the gift I guess. Here, let me get you a drink, to apologize, he laughed, winking at you. He had such a wonderful smile. You entered the house, and went straight to the kitchen.  
He served you a drink, in a nice fancy glass. While you where drinking, he took the package.

''So, beautiful. You're lucky my family ain't here. They would have annoy me, even if you're simply a neighbor giving me a lost package. Thanks for that Y/N.''  
''No problem'' you smiled. You have such a nice house. You really have good taste.''

''That's a lot of compliment here'', he said laughing softly.

''Oh, by the way, you were about to go out no? I'm sorry, I didn't know. I better go. I don't want to bother you'', you said.

''No it's okay, take your time.'' He said

You both stood in silence, neither of you knowing what to say. Michael looked at you for a second.  
Finishing your drink, you stood up, and thanked him.

''It was really nice of meeting you, Michael'' You said, smiling. The man chuckled.

''Same for me, Y/N''. You shivered. Damn him with his soft voice!

''Well. Later maybe? If we meet again in the city I mean.'' you said

''Sure.''

Thanking him again, you left. Closing the door behind you, Michael went back to the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs. His heart was racing. Typical teenager reaction to a crush. Jesus, he was too old to this.


	5. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tanisha is Franklin's fiance. It's during the time when Michael's family is out of the house.

Tonight was a special night. One of your friends, Tanisha was throwing a party to celebrate her engagement. When she told you about it, you were really happy for her. That will be the first time you'll see Franklin. You only knew other girls and Tanisha.

''I hope there will be babes in this party'', you said. You were single and ready to mingle!

The evening was coming, as you choosed to wear a dark blue dress. Nice. Heels. Check. Hair. Check. You were ready.  
You took your keys and left your home.   
The taxi you called brought you to Tanisha's new home, since she moved with her fiance.  
When you got out of the car, you paid the driver and saw lights in the house. It was big, and full or people. Whoah, those too sure knows how to throw a party. They also have a lot of friends it seems.

You went to the door on the right and rang. It was past 9pm but the sky was already showing the moon.  
A man answered the door. This must be Franklin.

''Hello! I'm Y/N, your friend's fiancee. Nice to meet you Franklin.''

''Nice to meet you too. Here,'' he said, leading you the way to Tanisha.  
When you saw her, Tanisha was full of joy. She was happy that you were here, celebrating the event with her.

''Hey Y/N, how are you? Thanks for coming!'' Tanisha said, hugging you.

''My pleasure Tan', I wouldn't miss my friend's engagement! You smiled. Hey, you got yourself a nice looking guy huh Tan'? Lucky you'', you said, as she was laughing.

''You'll find someone too honey. Soon enough.'' She said, winking at you.

-

You were next to the pool, a drink in hand, talking to a friend. The house had a lot of people now, and some music was on. The party was nice. The view at night, of the city was beautiful. And you were having a good time. Soon, your and your friend's drinks were empty. You got up to take another bottle of whiskey in the kitchen, when you noticed a man that matched you dress. He had a suit with the same color. He looked tired but peaceful. He was talking to Franklin, happily. He seemed to have also a good time. You smiled. He was good looking. But maybe too old? Meh, you didn't cared, he was still good.

You took the bottle and got back to your friend, Gina. You didn't saw her for a long time and it was gossip time for both of you.  
You two were checking on guys in the party, also remembering about past memories.  
A few minutes later, you friend had to go to the bathrooms. You waited for her return patiently, as you looked the city. It was such a beautiful night. Everyone was happily talking to each other.

''Hey. She said as she returned. Can you take another drink sweetie? I want to drink something else.'' she said, winking. 

''Sure'' you said, as you went to the kitchen.

You saw a bottle of wine in the fridge earlier, and asked Tanisha if you could take one.  
''Yes honey, go go!'' She said, pushing you softly, smiling. 

''Yes yes!'' You said. 

As you walked in, the kitchen was occupied by a few people talking. The man you were looking at earlier was still in there, looking at his phone. 

''Hi'' you said, smiling to him, taking a bottle of wine.

''Hey'', he said, smiling as well.

''You seem, I don't know, alone? Wanna have a drink with me and my friend?''

''That's so nicely offered. But I see that your friend is busy no?'' he said, looking at Gina. 

She was indeed talking to Tanisha, as they looked at you and miming with a gesture, their thumbs up. Thumbs up? That's means it's good. But good for what? You wondered. Michael was back at his phone. You looked at him, then back at the girls. Ohh. They want me to hook up with him? Oh come on, you silently thought. The girls nodded to you at the other side of the glass window.   
You chuckled.

''So, what brings you here?'', the man said.

''Well, Franklin's fiancee is one of my friends. What about you?''

''Same here. I'm a friend of Franklin. They make a good couple.''

''They sure do. You said, still looking at the man. You looked down at the bottle.   
Hey. Let's have a drink together.'' you said, before you died internally. Why did you proposed that?!

''Sure.''

Oh. He accepted.  
You poured the wine in his empty glass, and took a glass for you as your poured some wine for you too.

''My name's Y/N by the way. Nice to meet you.''

''I'm Michael. Nice to meet you too.'' he said. At the moment, Michael had no idea that your heart was beating fast. You were next to a handsome guy, but you couldn't hide your excitement. Your face was turning red when he smiled.

''You okay there?'' He said.  
She's a real cutie. Plus, she's blushing. That's adorable, Michael thought, looking at your cheeks.  
She got a cute smile as well. 

''Yes! I'm good, thank you'', you said, taking a sit, next to Michael.  
''So!'' You said, laughing softly, looking down at your glass. You couldn't manage to say something.

''You laugh a lot Y/N, he said, his smile wider. You okay?''

''Yeah don't worry.''

You two looked at each other in silent, smiling.   
He was too handsome, you thought.  
She's really gorgeous, he thought.

''Wanna-'' you both said at the same time.

''Oh, sorry, go ahead, please.'' He said. You heart was melting. His voice was pure pleasure.

''Oh, we have a gentleman here'' you said, making the man laugh.

''Please. Coming for a beautiful lady, it's normal.'' He said.

''Oh come on. ''

''I mean it.''

''Thank you. You're really good looking too'', you said, looking anywhere but him.

''Hey hey. Michael said. Come on, don't be shy, look at me.''

You looked at his direction, still smiling. 

''Yeah, I still got it'', he said, as he saw you smile as your red cheeks.

-seconds of silence-

''Man, this is awkward'' you said, as you looked up to him.

You noticed his eyes (Yes I’m very obsessed with Michael's blue eyes I know). They were as blue as the ocean. Deep and calm.   
On the other hand, Michael was feeling good. Since Amanda left the house with the kids, he thought that no one would like him anymore. Looking at you, he didn't wanted to do the same mistake with you. Being loved by such a young and lovely woman like you gave him energy, excitement but he remained still, controlling the adrenaline he had.

''I know I always wait for guys to ask, but, do you have any plans this weekend? I mean, I'm sorry if I go to fast-

''No it's okay. I'm free this Saturday, if you want to do something on this day.''

''That would be great.'' You said.

As you two kept talking and enjoying the night, Tanisha was near the pool to call everyone.

''Excuse me! Okay so, thank you all for coming, that was really kind of you all. Getting engaged is something I've always wanted and now that I'm here, I just wanted to thank you all.''

''Cheers! '' said one of Franklin's friend, waiting for him for a toast. 

''Cheers!'', Franklin said, smiling. Everyone cheered as well, having a drink. You and Michael looked at each other and toasted your glasses together.

Michael, was perhaps the babe you were looking for.


	6. Late appointment

'Hurry Y/N, hurry, you're already late, no need to lose more time now. Get dressed quickly and leave', you told yourself, waking up fast. Your phone didn't rang and neither did your alarm. You were late, and the shitty boss you had will maybe fire you because of it.   
Already in a bad mood, you started your car and got into the traffic.  
You looked at your watch: 9:10. 

''Noo…'' you said, resting your head on the steering wheel. You thought of returning home and calling work with a pity excuse, or faking your own death this morning.  
''Fucking Haines… '' You said, thinking about how this bastard will annoy you. It wasn't the first time you were late, and the last time you were, he nearly threw your stuff out, yelling.

The green light appeared, as you accelerated. You' were near the building. Come on, you're going to make it, come o-

''FUCK, THE CAR!'' you heard, when you felt your body crushing forward. You didn't seems to understand until your airbag appeared to keep you on your seat. You looked above it and saw a back car stopping.

''Oh no, no no, this was not the damn moment to crash into someone, hell no''. You got out of your car and walked fast to the driver, hoping that he was okay.  
The guy groaned, looking at you.

''Be freaking careful. You're young, you could have died'' he said.

'Wut.' You stared at him. Was he mad because he was scared of you being hurt, or because of his car? Hold on. The chock was supposed to hurt you, since you were hit in the front, but you weren't wounded.

''I'm sorry, I was in a hurry, I'll pay for the repair.''

The man sighed and got out of his car, looking at the back of it, and at the front of yours. Both vehicles were damaged, but were still working.  
He looked at you, still irritated, but calm.

''Can I, at least, know why you were in a so damn hurry?''

''I have an appointment with my boss. He's receiving someone in his office today and I-

''Okay kay, I got it, jee. '' He said. Go to your -so important- appointment then we'll talk about this mess. You're lucky I also have an appointment, this morning.'' he said, looking so done with the situation.

''Sure, sorry again. Here, you said, writing down your name and number. Let's deal with that later. I'm sorry again mister...''

''De Santa, young lady, De Santa.'' he said, getting back to his car, after you handed him your note.

Fixing the airbag back, you started your car and managed to get in the building’s parking lot.

-

''Y/N where the fuck have you been?!''

''I'm sorry, I had problems, but I still managed to get-

''Yeah yeah well I don't give a damn about your problems! Get to your damn office and get me the folders ready or you'll be fired!''

''Yes sir.'' You said, reaching your office, closing the door behind you.  
That was really a bad day. First getting up late, then crashing into someone not so bad looking guy and then getting Haines on your back. Well damn. Wait. Not so bad looking guy? You gotta stop having crushes on everyone you meet Y/N. Seriously.

Half an hour later, you left your desk to go to Haines's office, to give him the folder.  
You knocked at the door.

''What?'' he said, before your entered. 

''I've got your folders ready sir.'' you told him, before noticing that Haines was having the appointment you both were supposed to have. A man was in front of your boss. You didn't question it, as your walked toward Haines.

''Here'', you said, handing him the papers.

''Good. Now sit and shut up. I won't go easy on you today, and you freaking know why.'' Steve said.

You sat down, and then recognized the guy. He was the one you crashed into earlier. The man was surprised as well to find you here. 

''Go easy on her Haines.'' Michael said, still looking at you.

''Why the heck do you care De Santa?'' He said, reading the papers.

''You're probably angry because she was late. Well it's because of me, not her. I crashed into her car so quit being such a dick to her.''

Haines looked at you, then at Michael.

''Fuck off.'' He said. 

-

After the appointment, you and Michael got out of Steve's office. 

''May I buy you a coffee? In order to thank you, Mister De Santa.'' 

''Sure. We'll talk about business.'' 

''The case of Mister Haines?''

''The car honey, the car.''

''Oh, yes. Sorry. Let's make it quick'' you said, both of you walking to the coffee machine.

'Easy Y/N, easy. Let's not make any more mess that you already made', you told yourself, listening to the man talking, next to you. Maybe fixing something will close the day in a more peaceful mood.


	7. Night Walk

''I've tried'', you said, looking at the beach. Something felt wrong when you thought about it.

-

It was past eleven when you decided to go out, resting by the ocean, under a full moon. You were tired, and got home from a rough day. Your boss was on your back all day, you couldn't do something right during the week and you were stuck with the job you had. Either way, you could have searched for another job but there was no company to hire you.

You were over thinking, hiding your head in your arms. Think… think...

You stoop up, walking to the beach, your feet still covered in sand. You had a mini short, so you could easily enter the water, and feel it against your legs.

''It's cold…..'' You said, as you manage to enter a little bit anyway, until it reached your knees.   
You looked at the sky. The night was dark, with a hint of blue. Clouds were moving peacefully, and some fresh air caressed your skin. You closed your eyes for a second.

''Let's…'' You said, opening you eyes. You continued to walk into the water, feeling it touching your thighs. You shivered but didn't moved. The water was cold, but your chest was warm.  
The feeling of being in the ocean, in a such quiet night, relaxed you a bit. You sighed slowly.

As you were about to get back to the sand, you heard a voice. It seems… panicked?   
You turned around to see a man calling you. In the beach, there were only you and him. No one was around. Perhaps he thought that you would go further...

''…!''

''Hold on!'' you said, no hearing what he was saying. You got out of the water, looking at the man. He had a dark opened shirt and long pants. Was he in the beach all day? No, he wasn't wearing shorts for that. Or... 

When you were close enough to hear him, you asked him, if he was also here for a night walk.

''Well I was, until I saw a figure walking deep in the ocean. You understand my reaction, I panicked.'' The man said. The shiny moon were showing his face. He wasn't bad at all when you first looked at him.

''Ah, no. Actually thanks for calling, I wouldn't have noticed if I were deeper. I was lost in my thoughts. Sorry. '' you said, apologizing.

The man looked at you for a long moment. 

''I'm good, really, you said, smiling. I don't want to bother you. I was about to rest a little on the sand, before going home.''

''It's okay. You seems alone. Want some company?'' He said, with a sad look.

''Oh, uh, I made you panic and all, really, I don't wan-

''You're not bothering me, on the contrary.''

You looked at him. It was nice but it's not like you knew who he was.   
You laughed. You were lost at this moment. The man looked at you, confused as well. That was awkward.

''I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you.''

''I'm Michael. Same for me.'' he said, smiling.

''Let's… Here.'' you said, unfolding a long towel on the sand, big enough for two person. You sat down, as Michael did the same.  
Smiling at each other, you both looked at the waving sea.

''Not to be rude, you said, but why are you out at this hour? It's past midnight.''

''I wanted to keep my mind off something, so I thought the beach at night would be a good idea.''

''It's peaceful…''

''It surely is. How about you? He asked.

''Well, I've been over thinking a lot those days, so you know. I thought that I've made the right choice, but the more I think about it, the more I think it's wrong.''

''What do you mean? Michael asked. You're young! You don't have any problems yet.''

You looked at him. ''Hey.''

''Sorry'' he said, smiling.

You returned your gaze to the water, speaking.  
''I've always wanted to go and live by my own, having my own home, you know. It's hard living alone. It's like I don't have a grip on my life anymore. Isn't how you show how mature you are?  
And gosh, having a boss on your back, overwhelmed by loneliness and having a partner cheating on you''

Michael cringed at the word ''cheating''.  
''It's seems awful indeed. I'm sorry.''

''It's good. Ugh, I shouldn't have told you that…''

''Don't worry.'' He said. At least you're taking care of yourself, taking breaks and all.''

You smiled. The man was nice. If only you would have someone like him by your side, everyday…

-

Another hour passed, as you two kept talking.  
Michael looked at his watch.

''It's late. I should go home. Like your boss, it's my family I have on my back.''

''Ach, sorry''. You said, as you stood up too, wiping your legs from the sand.

You both looked at each other.

''You know… ''you said.

''Hm?''

''I would really like to see you again, M.. Michael.'' 

He smiled at you.  
You blushed. It was a long time now that someone would actually see you again. Before, boys and other people would have forget about you.

''Here, you said, handing him your number. I'll send you a text. Oh! If you allow me, of course.''

''Sure.'' He said, with a sad smile.

'' You look sad…''

''That's because I won't get to look at you anymore than now. Well, not before you call.''

You looked away. Jesus that was not the time for turning into a tomato Y/N! Keep it up!

''Sure….I'll call you..'' You said. 

''Okay then.. Well, see you around? '' He said, winking. 

''Yeah! Yeah. See you'' you said.

Sitting back on the towel, you saw the man leaving. The air seemed more cool now.


	8. Night scotch

Every Friday night, you were working as a bartender, in one of those famous bar in the city. You were having two jobs at the same time. One was a full time job, and the second was the job in the bar during the evening.

But even with working one night per week, you surely knew a lot of people.  
Most of them were just bored drunkard, coming for a drink and maybe ending the evening in one of the nearest strip club. The others were hanging out with their friends, partners. But if there was a person drinking alone in the counter, that meant that something was on their minds.

The bar tonight had only four customers, but a fifth one entered when you looked at the door.

''Can you take the order of this one please Y/N?'' your boss said. He was always nice to you. You were actually waiting for the man's return for days now.

''My pleasure, you replied, walking to the end of the counter were the man sat. Hiding your face with the large drinks menu, you approached him slowly.  
Your boss was looking at you, a smile on his face. 

''Good evening sir.'' you said, with a funny voice.  
The man chuckled, taking the menu off your hands.

''Good evening Y/N.'' 

''Oh! You remember my name!''

'' 'course I do!'' He said. 

''That's 'cause of our conversation, right?''

''Not only, he said, winking at you. Can I have a glass of scotch please? I really need it.''

''Sure'', you said, serving him the drink.

The man looked at the glass silently. 

''What's wrong tonight?''

''You know. Wife bitching, annoying me. I ended up being cheated on.''

''Wow. I'm sorry.''

''It's okay darling.'' He said, still looking at the drink.  
You both remained silent, as you noticed that a customer left. Another client was about to go.

''Good bye!'' you said to the man who was waving his hand at you.

''You know a lot of people I guess no?'' Michael asked.

''I do! There' also a lot of people I appreciate too.''

''Nice.'' he said, looking back to his drink.

-Silence-

You went to serve a second drink to a woman and her husband at the table near the door.  
Michael was still there, finishing his scotch. 

You got back to the man, asking if he wanted another glass.  
''Yeah, sure'' he said. You brought another one, taking his and cleaning it.

''Hey Mike, remember the first conversation we had?''

''I do. Did the fucker annoyed you again?''

''Not anymore, thank you.'' you said, remembering what the man did for you.

-Two weeks earlier-

''COME BACK YOU CUNT! You screamed, following a man which has jut robbed your bar, the day your boss wasn't working. You ran as fastly as you could, screaming to him to return the money immediatly.

Suddenly, a black car stopped the thief at the same moment. He got out of his car, grope the man by the collar and threw him into the ground with strength. You remained speechless. Fuck, that man was a bad ass. 

You approached him and took back the money he robbed.

''Thank you!!'' you said to the dark haired man, panting from the running.

''You're welcome. It's nice to feel like a good guy sometimes'', he said, looking at the novice thief running away from both of you.

''I swear, if I reached him earlier, he would have been dead. You're too nice, letting him go.''

''Ah, he seemed young, I think he learned the lesson now.''

''I hope so, you said, breathing slowly. Look, I'd like to thank you, how about coming to my bar? I'll offer you a drink, it's on me.''

''Oh come on-

''No really, I insist. Name's Y/N.''

''I'm Michael.'' he said.

''Nice name!'' you said, smiling at him.

-Present day-

It was getting late, as the couple left, leaving you and Michael alone. The boss told you to close the bar. He smiled at you. He knew you really loved Michael, since you always talk about him since he saved you.

''Oh, I should go no?'' Michael said, looking at the time.

''No, it's okay. I'll close the bar myself tonight'', you said, sitting in front of Michael.

''Alright. Well can I, I don't know, buy you a drink? I don't want to be the only having a glass.''

''Well, you can do that. Thanks! You said, pouring yourself a glass of wine. Why that though?''

''For offering me a drink the day I saved you from the thief. Hell, I nearly hit the guy with my car.''

''He'd deserved it, you said, waving slowly the glass in your hand.  
Look…''

''Yeah?'' 

You looked at Michael's eyes. God, it was hurting you to not see them again for so long. The more you talked about Michael, to your boss, the more you wanted to have a private time with him. That's why he promised you to let you close to bar by yourself, once every customers were gone, leaving you with him.

''What will you thing if we…'' You said, looking away. Ahhh that was maybe too much.

''Hang out?'' Michael said

''Quit reading my mind! Jesus.''

Michael laughed.  
''Y/N, I knew it the second I saw you. All smiling and laughing. You can't hide your emotions it seems. You're like an open book.''

''Ahhh, maybe. And yeah, I'd love to hang out with you.''

''Cool. Tell me when you're free then.''

''With pleasure.'' You said, both of you finishing your drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this where I close the chapters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
